Chi Chi no Mi
' Chi Chi no Mi' (古代 フルフルの実) is logia-type devil fruit that qualifies the user to manipulate and control his own and blood of others to a certain extend. It rewards the user with abilities that are unique even under the Logia and can be rather classed Paramecia ones. Strength & Weaknesses Just like usual for a Logia-type Devil Fruit it allows Dawn to turn her whole body into an element, more specific in this case a liquid. Yet due to the characteristic composition of blood it is influenced by elements that can change its structure. So the Ancient Chi Chi no Mi might keep the user from harm unless an attack consists of an element such as Ice or Fire. This makes the user vulnerable in a fight with the respective kind of damage or in areas with extraordinary high or low temperature. Furthermore the user has no unlimited storage of blood. When alone, she can only enact over her own volume of blood. The amount decreases with injuries and gets harder to control due to the decreasing condition. Although this seems like huge disadvantages certain unmatched possibilities compensate these weaknesses. In a battle Dawn is able to control the blood of individuals in a confined radius of max.500 metre. The degree of control is bound to the level of training and concentration the user has gained. For example: An untrained user will only be able to control max. 3 persons and a trained one might exceed this number by the factor 10 or even hundred. Yet there has to be an exchange of blood between the victims and the fruit user to create such a puppeteering bond. Since blood is the elixir of life the devil can produce viably creatures such as mosquitoes or even complex ones such as birds or geckos that can move on their own independent of their creator. Other objects or weapons like a sword for example rank among this possibility. Aside from that, limbs which have been chopped off can be reattached by the user regardless of the fact that they either belong to the original body or a foreigner one. It is also predestined to be used during a surgery because of the possibility to change the patient’s blood into own blood or vice versa or extract venomous substances from him. Foreigner’s blood also acts as some kind of healing potion. Unfortunately this curses Dawn with a carnage lust for blood like beast zoan users inhere which can turn her into an uncontrollable bloodsucking monster which can either happen if she is to exhausted to maintain her will or if high emotional states such as wraith emotionally compromise her. But most remarkable for this devil fruit is that it can either lend or steal the devil fruit abilities of others by injecting into the body or consuming a large amount of it. This is limited to one fruit only that is short-temporally replacing the own and it can be fatal should the user be unable to get rid of it in time before the devil fruits tear the body apart or cause an heart attack due to the strong stress the user is under. Just like the improving of weapons with the real devil fruit the user can make use of stored fruit user’s blood to craft a special blood weapon. Different to the application in the user’s body the fatal side effects are annihilated and the weapon becomes permanently available. Techniques The more and complicated techniques Dawn uses the more she gets more susceptible to her carnage side. Due to that she has to pay high attention to her condition and emotions during battle. Techniques that require a great among of strength and concentration are highly limited in number and need a rather large interval before they might be used again *'Chi Chi no Shuwan settouhan (Blood Ability Theft)' Gives Dawn the devil fruit ability of their opponent. The opponent’s ability remains unaffected. Usually she uses sword to draw the blood and cuts herself to melt it with her own. * Chi Chi no Sumiyaka (Blood Speed) The blood pressure is increased to an incredible amount that buts stress to the inner organs unable to bear by a normal human. Because of that the inner organs are kept in an amorphous state. This technique is comparable to Luffy’s Gear Second *'Chi Chi no fukusei (Blood dublication)' Dawn can make copies of collected blood for experimentation or to store them and use them in upcoming battles * Chi Chi no Tama (Blood Bullet) She can create bullets of blood by dehydrating little among of her body outside or inside her body. Those bullets can be shot like normal ones and disintegrate in an enemy’s body and infecting him with a special core (sea stone for example). She also holds the ability to shoot small amounts of blood at high speed. The size can vary. * Chi no Seichuu (Blood Control) She can control an enemy by injecting some of her blood. The effect doesn’t wear of when the enemy’s bleeding because her blood spreads like a disease infecting the victim’s blood. Yet it puts the user under permanent stress and is also depending of the opponent’s strength. *'Chi Chi no Cho-kingu (Blood Choking)' With Seishuu no Chi she can control such a large among of enemy’s blood that she can choke the opponent. Yet it takes a rather high amount of strength to perform *'Seichuu no Chuushin (Heart Control)' The heartbeat of an opponent can be stopped by her. Yet it takes a rather high amount of strength to perform *'Chi Chi no nagasu (Blood Drain)' She can leave the enemy completely bloodless. Furthermore she can use the Blood to heal her own or a friends wound by transferring it in her/their body *'Chi Chi no Chiyu (Blood healing)' The foreign blood is “changed” into the owners blood and fastens the healing process and to isolated poison or diseases *'Chi Chi no Haretsu (Blood explosion)' The blood is escaping so fast out the victim’s body so that it is completely torn apart. Yet it takes a rather high amount of strength to perform * Shuurajou (Bloodshed/ a scene of carnage) Same as Chi no haretsu just with more than one opponent. You can strike a small army of a few hundred with this attack. There is a high possibility to lose control after this attack *'Chi Chi no Gokuin (Blood seal)' She can seal the opponents devil abilities for a short amount of time by forcing a rather large amount of her blood into them that isolates the ability. She needs to remain completely motionless for 1 minute to complete this technique. * Chi Chi no Soushi (Blood animal) Creates an animated animal or plant of blood. It can survive until it is crushed or returns to the original blood stream *'Chi Chi no Buyo (Blood moskito)' Creats mosquitos to drain blood from the victim to attack them or get control of them unnoticed *'Chi Chi no Tate (Shield of Blood)' Creates a shield of blood. *'Chi Chi no Atae (gift of blood)' Like the abilities of a devil fruit user can be taken over by her she can transfer that effect to another or an object. Poison can be transferred to an enemy as well *'Chi Chi no Kusari (Chains of Blood)' Creates chain all types out off blood to restrain enemies. They are elastic or hard as steel depending on the captive’s behaviour. Furthermore they are linked to the victim’s blood system and adjust themselves that way *'Chi Chi no Uyoku (Wings of Blood)' Creates wings of blood that make it possible to fly. Yet it puts the user under permanent stress *'Chi Chi no Yuukai (Blood fusion)' Merges all body function with the victim. All injuries and other effects that are caused to one person is caused the other. Death also false under this condition. It’s eternal and a kamikaze move. * Chi Chi no Kakuchou (Extension of Blood) Extends the Length of Dawn’s limbs. Her kicks and punches become more long-ranged. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia